Most of the families in the United States own at least one (1) pet. The average per family approaches two (2) pets. Many of these families treat their pets almost as members of the families. Many of these families treat their pets almost as another child or children in the families. They lavish love and attention on their pets. They spend a considerable amount of money annually in caring for their pets. Pets are especially important to aging individuals since these individuals often live by themselves. The individuals talk to the pets almost as if the pets were human.
In spite of the love and attention devoted to their pets, the pets in many families sleep in pet shelters outdoors. This presents problems. The pets are not sheltered from the weather i.e., rain, snow, heat and cold. The pets suffer from an inadequate circulation of air inside the enclosure defining the pet shelter. The pet shelters are not comfortable.
The pet shelters now in use are large and bulky. For example, the pet shelters are so large that they cannot fit into automobiles or even into utility vehicles. When the families move from one location to another, the pet shelters cannot be easily dissembled at the first location and re-assembled at the second location. In many instances, the pet shelters cannot even be disassembled. Even when they can be disassembled, they cannot be disassembled for storage in a compact storage space.
The problems discussed in the previous paragraph with respect to pets have been known for some time to exist. Furthermore, the problems have been known by a significant percentage of the population in the outer states. In spite of the opportunity of this large number of people to resolve the problems discussed in the previous paragraphs, the problems still exist.